Grey Genes A Pokemon Fanfic
by FrickinShark
Summary: Another Grey Thing Because why not. (Note all characters age has been moved ahead and the age at which getting a Pokemon is acceptable is 13) Rated M for possible sexual content and graphic depictions of violence. (Only when its humans though.)
1. Chapter 1

**Character Age**

 **Cinis: 15**

 **Ash: 15**

 **Dawn: 15**

 **Brock: 19**

 **Leaf: 15**

 **Gary: 15**

 **Prof. Oak : 65**

 **Delia: 40**

 **Eight and a Half Years Prior to the Events of Diamond and Pearl**

 **BOOM!**

 _Another explosion! How many of these can there possibly be?!_ Thought Cinis as he raced behind his younger brother through the subway. _They had almost made it! Mom and Dad are at the end of the tunnel. If we reach them, then we'll be safe._ Cinis thought. "OW!" Yelled a voice from behind them. Cinis turned around to see Leaf had tripped and fallen. _CRAP!_ Thought Cinis. He ran towards her and picked her up. Then they kept running. That's when Cinis heard the tick. He threw Leaf down the tunnel and onto the stairs leading out where ready hands brought her to safety. Unfortunately for Cinis the tunnel collapsed as soon as she got through. Cinis had made it to the other side. But a huge rock hit his head. Before his vision faded to black he heard his mother shouting. "GOLD! WHERE ARE YOU!" _No._ Thought Cinis. That's when he fell asleep.

 **Seven Years Three Hundred Sixty Four Days Twenty Three Hours Later**

"No!" Yelled Cinis. He shot straight up from his sleep. Stiff, tired, and hungry. It was cold where ever he was. He looked down, he wasn't wearing any clothes. He didn't bother to cover himself up. Whoever had brought him here had obviously already seen him naked. The damage was already done. He looked around the dark room. The first thing he noticed about it was that it wasn't a room. It was a void. Continuous in its soul chilling darkness. Cinis turned around. A light, a very bright one! He heard voices on the other side. Quiet voices with the occasional thunderclap of rage. But voices no less. Cinis didn't know what to do. _Curse my ingrained curiosity._ He thought as he walked into the light. In a flash he was standing above a massive hallway. Pokemon he had never seen before. "A HUMAN! DARKRAI PUT HIM TO SLEEP!" Yelled a large white Pokemon with a spiked golden ring around its abdomen.

"NO!" Came a voice from near the end of the strange table where the Pokemon stood. A strange pink Pokemon that looked like a man made creation stood. "Ash?" It asked. Cinis turned around, searching for his younger brother. "Ash? Where is he? What have you all done to my little brother?" The strange catlike Pokemon widens its eyes a small amount. "Brother? Ash has a brother?" A large white and blue Pokemon approached them. Cinis recognized Lugia, his father's old friend. "Lugia? What are you doing here? Where am I?" Lugia leaned in a bit. "It appears you have awoken from your coma in a mental sense. Currently you are dreaming. It explains why you are transparent. Odd, you awaken almost on the hour of the time you fell into your comatose state. Regardless you have missed much. Allow me to fill you in, as a favor to your late father." "Late… You don't mean he's…" "Yes. He is among the stars now." Cinis didn't know how to take that news. "Please Cinis. Rest for a moment." Lugia used Psychic and suddenly images, thoughts, and memories flowed into Cinis.

Cinis had missed a lot. His father had been one of the people who had been trapped in the subway. Apparently he hadn't gotten out after all. "But he was in front of me!" Said Cinis with tears in his eyes." "He said he would see you up ahead. I believe what he meant was after your death. He sacrificed himself to keep the explosions from destroying everything." Said Lugia. More memories rushed into Cinis. His father was using a strange blue energy to hold back the explosions. _Aura!_ Cinis thought. _Dad could use aura! Why didn't he tell me!?_ The reason flowed into his mind as soon as he thought the question. _He was worried you would become obsessed with learning how to use it._

Cinis came back to reality forty five minutes later. He was fully caught up on everything he had missed. "So Ash saved legendaries. Huh, that's certainly a hell of a thing to wake up to." "Indeed it is." Came a spine chilling voice from behind him. Cinis turned around to see a massive pokemon with red skin, with black and brown highlights. "Catacliest." Said Lugia respectfully. "What news from the Terra region?" "Flarixie and Silvarleon are still arguing about land rights in the different forests, Draghost and Ghasteam continue to be woefully jovial. And I seem to have a human with the spark of a Terrien in front of me." Lugia looked at its fellow legendary in confusion. "The what?" "The spark of a Terrien, it is rare indeed that someone is born with the genes of a legendary in them without a direct link to a Pokemon." Lugia stares at Catacliest in awe. "You are suggesting that the son of Gold has your genes?" "From the look of him not just mine. I sense Draghost and Ghasteam within him as well. And many other legendaries from other regions. I sense genes from Heatran, Yveltal, Zygarde, Rayquaza, Reshiram, Zekrom, Entei, Kyurem, Darkrai, Dialga, Giratina, Hoopa, and Arceus within him. Rather surprising indeed. He seems to be exclusively Dark, Fire, Dragon, or Ghost type legendaries, and Arceus can be all those things. Very strange." Lugia and the other legendaries stared at Cinis with awe. The strange white and gold Pokemon he now knew as Arceus was about to speak when Cinis blinked and wasn't there anymore.

Cinis opened his eyes to a bright room. The first thing he noticed was that there was a tube sticking out of his mouth. Cinis blinked and reached up to pull it out. He noted that he didn't seem to have much strength in his… everything. He was careful pulling out the tube. As the last bit of it came out he took his first deep breath in eight years. He reached out to grab the stand where the IV he was attached to was supported by. Cinis stood. He had to hold on to the IV stand to support himself. But he stood. He began to walk, slowly, very slowly. A man in a white lab coat ran into the room. He stopped when he saw Cinis standing. An immense grin of joy spread across his face. He turned and ran out of the room and towards the head of the small pallet town Hospital. "SIR! SIR CINIS KETCHUM JUST WOKE UP! THE FINAL COMATOSE PATIENT OF THE SAFFRON CITY TRAGEDY IS AWAKE!"

An hour later Delia Ketchum ran into the hospital with a immeasurable smile on her face. She wouldn't stop smiling as her oldest (by an hour) son slowly wheeled towards her, pushed by a doctor. She crouched down when they reached her and hugged him. "I'm so happy you're okay!" Delia rambled on and on about all Cinis had missed. Cinis pretended to be surprised when she said Ash had saved legendary Pokemon. "When can I go home Dr. Greene?" He asked the doctor. "In about a month and a half you're physical therapy should be far enough along for you to run. Once that happens you can go home. By the way. I don't know if you remember my daughter Leaf but she blames herself for your condition. Is there any chance you could talk some sense in to her when time she comes to visit?" Asked Dr. Greene. "Sure. Her blaming herself for my condition is not only nonsense. It's cliche."

Three hours later a trio of young Pokemon trainers enter the hospital, followed by an older gentleman. "We'd like to see Cinis Ketchum if that's possible." Said a young man with a sketchbook. Dr. Greene smiled. "Of course Tracey. Please follow me." Tracey smiled as the group followed Dr. Greene. _I wonder how he's doing._ Thought the sole girl of the party. _I hope he isn't too mad at me about the hurt ankle._ Tracey stopped cold when he looked into Cinis's room from the door. "Is he supposed to be doing jumping jacks already?" He asked curiously. "WHAT!" Yelled Dr. Greene in horror. He ran into the room to see that Cinis had changed. He was much stronger, wider, more muscular, and was chanting numbers somewhere in the middle of four hundred. His hair had gone from black to a dark ash color. His skin had gotten a lot tanner, and his eyes a lot brighter. He turned and smiled, breaking off his jumping jacks at five hundred. "Hey Doc! Check out what a nice nap and a visit from Mew does for you!" Everyone's mouths drop open. "What? My brother just saved it, again. So it felt that it owed him a favor. Although with me being awake it will be more of a curse. I will tease him until he has no sanity left!"

The elderly gentleman steps forward. "You certainly don't seem to have changed much over those years." "That's because I've been sleeping Professor." Replied Cinis with a grin. "It is certainly good to see you are awake. You are fifteen years old now. You were seven during the incident. You saved Leaf here's life. And her father's. He said if she had died that day he would have committed suicide." Cinis's eyes Widen at Prof

fessor Oaks words. "What the hell Doc! You don't just commit suicide, that's wrong on so many levels. And you!" He points at Leaf. "Don't think you've gotten away from my rage either! You need to apologize for being so rude as to blame my coma on yourself! It was my choice that made me sleep! Not yours! Do you understand me Leaf?"

Leaf was rather taken aback by the ferocity of Cinis's words. She had expected the rage, but the words that danced to his tone were completely different to what she had expected. "But it was my fault! If I hadn't taken that step that..." "THAT'S YOUR FUCKING BASIS!?" Yelled Cinis in a palpable fury. "IF YOU HADN'T TAKEN THAT STEP!? THAT'S NOT AN ACCEPTABLE BASIS! IT'S BARELY AN IF ONLY CONCEPT! IT WAS MY GOD DAMNED DECISION TO TURN BACK AND GET YOU! MY INJURY IS MY OWN DAMNED FAULT! HELL IF ANYTHING IT'S THE ASSHOLES WHO SET OFF THE DAMN BOMBS FAULT! REALIZE THIS SHIT AND STOP BLAMING YOURSELF! NOT ONLY IS IT UNTRUE, IT IS DAMN CLICHE AND RIDICULOUS!" Cinis's rage had caused everyone around him to go deathly silent. His eyes were literally glowing orange with the flaming anger that had risen to control his mind.

Everyone just stared at Cinis. "Well?" He said, his voice dropping to a cold whisper. "Have you stopped blaming yourself?" Leaf had an evil look in her eye as she replied, "You talk to a lady in that manner? Apologize, now." Cinis had a massive grin on his face. "I'll take that as a yes." He said without apologizing. An enormous grin had spread across his face as he turned to the final member of the party. "You've been awful quiet Gary. What, are not going to say hi?" Gary had a massive grin on his face now as Cinis smirked at him. They had always been good friends. "The main reason I'm holding back is because I have a gift for..." He was cut off by Cinis sitting on the ground and yelling "Gimme Gimme Gimme!"

"This is a gift from Professor Spruce of the Terra region. He asked us to give it to a new trainer. And since you just woke up late you're about as new as we can get." Gary let out a strange cat. It was jet black with blue flames radiating from its back. It had a goofy little smile and a pair of flaming orange eyes. Cinis crouched down and looked at the small ball of dark fur. He stroked the kittens black mane and ruffled the fur on his head. "He's perfect! Can I guess his type? Don't answer. Fire, Dark, and Ice. Am I right? Yes? good!" The young kitten leaped up onto Cinis's head and stood tall and proud. A goofy little cat smile on his face. Professor Oak stared at Cinis. "By the looks of it he likes you too. Normally Purlitt is a pure fire type until its second evolution, when it becomes a fire and electric type. However there have been notes of certain Pokemon in the Terra region mutating with their so called 'Shiny' form." Cinis just smiled as he picked the Pokemon up off his head and held him in front of him in a rather familiar position. "Ah Zabenya!" He said with a large smirk. Gary groaned at the absolutely horrid reference.

About a week later Cinis was walking home from the professor's lab where he had been working as a way of learning about the Pokemon he hadn't yet heard of. He walked through the front door with Purlitt trotting along ahead of him. A goofy cat smile on his face as he jumped on Delia who was using the video phone. "Well apparently he's home!" Said Delia with a grin. "Who's home Mom?" Asked a voice from the phone. "ASH!" Yelled Cinis. He ran to the phone and smiled at his twin brother. "How is the great legend saver?" Said Cinis with an enormous grin. Ash's eyes widen in shock and joy. "CIN! YOU'RE AWAKE!" "PIKA!" Came the surprised voice of the pokemon on Ash's shoulder. "And you must be the famous Pikachu!" Said Cinis with a smile. "There are quite a few tails of you around here my young electric type! Your a legend around these parts." Pikachu grows an evil little smirk and looks at Ash in a mischievous way. It was as if his eyes were saying, "Hear that? A legend!" Ash was still recoiling a bit from the shock that his brother (whom he never talked about because every time he did he cried) was awake and walking around. "How are you awake!?" He asked with excitement. "Well for one I woke up because fuck comas." Said Cinis. Delia glared at him for his language but had by now accepted that Cinis was a teenager and entitled to his language choice. "But the reason I can walk around is because Mew thought it owed you a favor. Something about you, I don't know, saving a legendary god damn tree?" Ash smirked a little bit. "That was nice of Mew." "ASH! May is keeping up her argument on shopping." Yelled a young voice. "I'll deal with that in a minute Max. Right now some my families had some great news!" "What news?" "It's impolite to pry into other families personal matters Max." "Who's that Ash?" Asked Cinis. "That's Max don't mind him." Replied Ash. "Who's that Ash?" Asked Max. "That's my twin brother who just woke up from an eight year coma from when he saved my friend Leaf's life. Don't mind him."

Max sort of stairs at Ash. Then he butts in farther. "You did what!?" He yells at Cinis. Max studying him sees a lot more differences than similarities between the two teenagers. Cinis's hair was much flatter and less spiky. His eyes were grey and he was a head taller than Ash. He had a deeper voice and no thunderbolt lines on his cheeks. He had darker skin and wasn't wearing a hat. If you did not count the Pokemon sitting on his head anyway. But their hair was the same color, both their smiles was a constant presence, and cool intelligence and strength of some power left unused radiated beneath both their eyes.

"Never you mind young man. Go and argue with this May some more. Ash, Mom, and I have family matters to speak of." Max walks off muttering to himself. Cinis smirks a bit. "I don't really have anything to discuss. I just am not the biggest fan of persistent arguing between a kid and a teenager. Only thing I can say is dibs on traveling with you next. Oh and one other minor thing. Professor Oak says the next time you join a league you can carry all your Pokemon." Ash blinked. "What!" He yelled. "Yeah, Professor Oak said that the regulations are changing for the next leagues few. It starts as soon as this years Hoenn league ends. You can only use six in battle but you can bring all of them." "Awesome!" Yelled Ash with a grin. "Anyways. I have six badges now. The Hoenn league starts and ends in two months. I'll see you then okay?" "Sure. See ya man."

 **Two Months Later**

Ash ran into Pallet Town with an enormous grin. Pikachu riding on his shoulder as they ran into the house. They were met with a crushing bear hug from Cinis. Pikachu was tackled by the now evolved Purrlyo. The electric markings on the cat's cheeks had been orange instead of their usual yellow, and whenever it used an electric type move it was black lightning. Cinis finally let Ash out of the bear hug. "So could to see you Ash!" Said Cinis with an enormous smile. "Great to see you to Cin!" Replied Ash with a smile just as large as Cinis's. The brothers laughed, they ate, and then they fell asleep.

 **Inside A Dream**

Cinis looked around. He recognized the cold at once. He was in the void that was outside the entrance to the hall of legends. However there was no dazzling light, no stunning portal to the warmth of the marble pillared hallway. There were some differences to the last time he was here though. For one he was wearing clothes. Another is that the blackness was occasionally interrupted by a flash of color. He turned around and saw Catacliest crouched behind him. The horns on it's apelike head glowing red. Cinis blinked then walked towards the winged ape.

"Catacliest. I assume you did not pull me here just to chat?" He said calmly. Catacliest smirked. "You are correct. I have come to discuss the application of your spark. More specifically, in training you to harness it. Mewtwo is working on Arceus's behalf to instruct your brother in using his spark. He was discovered to have this spark by Mew when he used his aura to save the tree of beginning. Mew saw into the young man's soul and saw the spark, albeit this is different from yours. His is Fire, Dragon, Fighting, and Psychic as the bases. Though according to Mew he has other elements he can use, just like you. Now let us…" "Hold up." Said Cinis. "I have a few questions. One, why do Ash and I not share the same legendary genes? Two, what do you mean use elements. And three, what do you mean train me?"

Catacliest smiled. It's goat legs stamping on the ground. "Ash shares genes by Mew, Palkia, Dialga, Victini, Silvarleon, Flarixie, Lugia, Ho-Oh, Moltres, Keldeo, Cobalion, Virizion, Terrakion, Celebi, Cresselia, Latios, and Latias. You both share a connection with. Reshiram, Entei, Rayquaza, Arceus, and Myself. Some of his genes were different simply because they were. It is like his personality. From what I have studied you are a Cynic who loves puncturing egos and mocking people. While he is far more focused on complimenting them. These are big differences in your personalities. Yet at heart you are both good people. As for what I mean by use elements and train you. I am going to teach you how to use Pokemon moves. You can learn as many as you like. And you can move far faster than a normal human, recover from larger wounds faster, and much more. You can learn any move, but your fire, dragon, dark, and ghost type moves will be the most effective. Does this explain everything?" "Pretty much." Replied Cinis. "Then let us begin." Said Catacliest.

 **The Real World**

Cinis woke up with a groan. Who knew dreams could teach you so much so quickly? He had learned how to use Sacred Sword, Flamethrower, Ice beam, Dragon Breath, Oblivion Wing, Dark Pulse, Agility, Quick Attack, Energy Ball, Aura Sphere, and Shadow Ball. He had also learned how to augment each move. Flamethrower and Sacred Sword could be morphed into a long one handed burning blade. Flamethrower and Oblivion Wing would let him fly on burning wings, and Quick Attack was a good overall move for getting around quickly. Cinis walked over to Ash's room and knocked on the door. Ash was awake as well. Pacing his room with a look of confusion on his face. He opened the door for Cinis and said. "Cinis, I just had the craziest dream. A…" "Legendary Pokemon appeared before you and taught you moves? And said Pokemon told you that you're four base types were Fire, Dragon, Fighting, and Psychic?" Said Cinis. "I had almost the same dream. Except I am Fire, Dragon, Dark, and Ghost." Ash stared at Cinis in awe. "So it was real?" He asked. "Yep." Replied Cinis with a smirk. "Now! Today's a big day little bro! We are going to Sinnoh!" Cinis ran downstairs and was greeted by a cat leaping on his face. Knocking him over in a fit of laughter. "Come on Purrlyo! We are going to Vermillion City to set sail for Sinnoh!" Said the smiling trainer. He picked up Purrlyo's pokeball. After he demolished breakfast with Ash, they got in the car with their mother so they could drive to Vermillion City. Ash was only bringing Pikachu. But Cinis had noticed a stowaway in the trunk and pretended not to.

"Bye Mom!" Cinis and Ash yelled as the ship sailed away. Cinis smirked as someone jumped on Ash's shoulder. "Aipom! I thought I saw you sneaking aboard." Said Cinis with a smirk. "Well the more the merrier!" Said Ash with a grin. The Brothers Sail towards the Sinnoh region. Excited about what awaits them there.

 **One Week Later**

Cinis scratched his head. He didn't remember what had just happened to him. Oh wait… There it is. _So that was Team Rocket. Strange… I don't remember Ash telling me they used guns._ Cinis felt the sharp pain in his left arm flare up. He winced as he looked at the bullet hole. He had attacked Team Rocket after they attempted to steal his brothers Pikachu. He shrugged and used Recover. A useful move Catacliest had taught him on the cruise here. _Pikachu must have landed somewhere around here. All I have to do is find him and get to the nearest Pokemon Center. Then I can call Ash when he gets to the next Pokemon Center on his route._ "All right twerp! Hand over your Pokemon and that Pikachu or you get a bullet to the head!" Yelled an aggravating female voice about seven meters to Cinis's left. _Speak of the Devil._ Thought Cinis. He sneaked through the underbrush towards Team Rocket and Pikachu. "Piplup Bubble!" Called a girls voice. A gunshot rang out, then time itself slowed. At least for Cinis as he activated Quick Attack. He grabbed the bullet out of thin air and beheld Team Rocket. He squeezed the copper jacket and crushed it into powder. He then proceeded to run up to the member with blue hair and crush the Seven millimeter revolver he was holding. Before he kicked him in the balls, sending him literally flying into the air from the force of it. Flying off before disappearing with a blink of light. He then proceeded to hit the member with red hair and the strange talking Meowth. Sending them flying toward the blue member shouting some random gibberish.

Cinis turned. He saw a girl about his age with blue hair, staring at him with wide eyes. Cinis smiled at her. "You okay?" He asked her. She hunched down on the road with tears falling from her face. Cinis crouched down and put his hand on her shoulder. "What's your name?" He asked softly. She looked up a little bit. "Dawn." She whispered. "My name is Cinis." Cinis told her. "You're in shock. Give it a few hours. Do you know where a Pokemon Center is?" He asked Dawn quietly. Dawn pointed down the road. Cinis picked up her bike and put her on the seat. He guided it down the road and they made it to the Pokemon Center by nightfall. Dawn still refused to talk. Cinis told Nurse Joy that she was going to need some sleep. The nurse took Dawn to her room as Cinis made a call to Ash.

"So you and Pikachu are in a Pokemon Center after kicking Team Rocket into the sky and saving a girl named Dawn?" Asked Ash. "Yep." Said Cinis. "Yeah ok I'll buy that. I'll be in Sandgem town with Brock. Meet us there ok?" "Sure. See you soon Ash." Cinis began to walk out the door when a hand touched his shoulder. He turned to see Dawn standing there. "I wanted to say thank you earlier, but I was in shock. So I'll say it now. Thank you." She smiled at him. He smiled back. "So… Where are you going now?" She asked. "I'm traveling to Sandgem town to meet my brother and his friend Brock. Then we are going to travel across Sinnoh. My brothers goal is to become a Pokemon Master. His friends goal is to be a good Pokemon Breeder. I just keep them out of harms way." "Do you know where Sandgem is?" Asked Dawn. "No clue." Said Cinis with an enormous grin. "I was going to ask Nurse Joy for directions." "I can take you there." Said Dawn. "You sure?" Asked Cinis. "Sure. I owe you after all." Replied Dawn with a smile. "Alright then lets go."

 **Kanto Region, Team Rocket HQ**

"SIR! PROJECT IGNITION IS LOOSE! HE'S LOOSE! SEND BACKUP NO…" The feed in front of Giovanni cuts out. "So Ignition has escaped." He said quietly. "I knew this day would come. Do we have any operatives free in Sinnoh?" Giovanni asked one of his commanders on the screen before him. "Three sir. Jessie, James, and the talking Meowth. They aided in Bringing down teams Aqua and Magma. They should be able to bring Ignition back under control." Giovanni nods. "Send them in." He turns and looks out the window. "Ignis is free."


	2. A sad announcement

A black void is all you, the reader, can see. Then a tall demon strides out, he is wearing a Hawaiian shirt, cargo pants, and flip flops. "Hello! I'm going to stand still and give you an update. In essence, FrickinShark is canceling Grey Genes and Warlord. He has, in all honesty, not enjoyed writing them as much as he has the other two series. Even though warlord is his most popular series, he just doesn't enjoy writing it. So now, I bet you're probably wondering, what actually happens now? Well, I guess a quick insight into the unshaven geeky ass man who is controlling me like a puppet is thinking. He is going to make another pokemon series, but it won't have any superpowers. He will not be making another IS series. He is considering making a series based off a book from one of fanfiction very own, Stuckshocker and his book Realm Walkers. One more thing, Go easy on Frickin for slow upload times. I know none of you have commented on that kind of thing, but he is writing a book, so that's taking a lot of attention, and is where almost all characters he's created are drawn from, myself included. Now that that's over, I'm going to go do my demonic things. Also known as rewatching DBZ abridged and Gargantia on the Verdurous planet."


End file.
